Good Mudding
Good Mudding is the fifth episode of the Season 8 of Suits and the 113th overall. It first aired on August 15, 2018. Synopsis Harvey confronts his personal issues to defend his brother. Louis sacrifices for family. Plot To be added Cast Main Cast * Gabriel Macht as Harvey Specter * Rick Hoffman as Louis Litt * Sarah Rafferty as Donna Paulsen * Amanda Schull as Katrina Bennett (absent; credit only) * Dulé Hill as Alex Williams * Katherine Heigl as Samantha Wheeler Recurring Cast * Rachael Harris as Sheila Sazs * Aloma Wright as Gretchen Bodinski * Billy Miller as Marcus Specter Guest Cast * Brynn Thayer as Lily Specter * Iman Benson as Joy Williams * Michelle Monteith as Katie Specter * Richard Alan Campbell as Casey Cullman * Courtenay Stevens as Ray Witchel * Jennifer Wigmore as Taylor Morrison * Jim Annan as Dr. Keating * Jeanie Callega as Receptionist * Robert Fullon as Passerby One * Andrew Joseph Richardson as Passerby Two * Norm Owen as Passerby Three * Nigel Downer as Passerby Four * Al McFoster as Passerby Five * Dale Boyer as Passerby Six * Sima Fisher as Office Worker Major/Highlighted Events * Harvey Specter flies to Boston to represent his brother Marcus, who is divorcing his wife Katie and wishes to have shared custody of their children. Marcus informs Harvey that Katie has filed for divorce because he had an extramarital affair; while this angers Harvey, Harvey is even more infuriated when he realizes that Marcus did not have an affair, but relapsed into gambling again, and had his daughter hide it from her mother. ** Lily reaches out to Harvey, blaming herself but informing Harvey of possible instances where Katie was negligent as a parent in order to prevent Katie from gaining sole custody. However, Marcus refuses to resort to such tactics, and Harvey decides to instead have a heartfelt conversation with Katie, convincing her that while she may or may not choose to divorce him, the children should still be able to have their father in their lives. * Louis is told that he must stop mudding as it is affecting his sperm and therefore his ability to conceive, prompting Louis to sell his membership. * Alex Williams informs Samantha Wheeler that Harvey promised him the same thing Robert Zane promised her (being the firm's next partner), pitting them in competition. Cultural References * Louis mentions Chubby Checker. Trivia * Goddamn Counter: 4 * This marks the first time that a main cast member is absent from the episode despite being listed in the opening credits. * Donna mentions that it has been 13 years since the night she slept with Harvey, which Harvey corrects as being 12 1⁄2 years. Since their one night together happened in 2003 ("The Other Time"), and in accordance with the timeline presented through the episodes thus far, the series is still taking place in 2016, despite airing in 2018. * Samantha reveals that she was expelled for stealing her high school principal's car when she was 14. Gallery Images of Good Mudding/Gallery. Category:Episodes Category:Katherine Heigl Suits Episodes Category:Suits Category:Suits Season 8 Episodes Category:Suits Episodes Category:Katherine Heigl TV Show Episodes Category:Katherine Heigl Episodes